The present invention relates to a strut mounting assembly for a suspension, and more particularly, to a hydraulic strut mounting assembly including a plurality of chambers formed in the strut mount, and filled with hydraulic fluid to provide hydraulic dampening.
A suspension generally connects a wheel axle with a vehicle body, so that the vibration or impact applied to the wheel axle from a road surface is absorbed by the suspension to prevent it from being directly transferred to the vehicle body, thereby protecting the vehicle body or freight and improving the ride quality. Such a suspension typically includes a coil spring for damping the impact shock from the road surface, and a shock absorber for suppressing vibration of the coil spring to improve the ride quality.
In general, suspensions are classified into front suspensions and rear suspensions depending upon a mounting location of the suspension. The front suspension supports the weight of the vehicle by connecting the vehicle frame with the vehicle axle, as well as absorbing the vibration transferred from the wheel.
The most common form of the front suspension is a strut-type or Macpherson-type suspension where a shock absorber is mounted onto a strut. In this type, an upper end of the strut is fixed to a strut mount, while a lower end is connected to a steering knuckle.
In conventional strut mount assemblies, upon collision or rebound, the vibration transferred from the steering knuckle is primarily absorbed by the coil spring. Then, the vibration conveyed through the coil spring is transferred to the shock absorber. The vibration is further absorbed by a damping means provided in the strut mount and is dispersed to the vehicle frame.
Such conventional strut mount assemblies, however, may provide insufficient dampening on rough road surfaces creating strong vibrations. There therefore exists a need for improved dampening capability on a strut assembly.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a hydraulic strut mounting assembly comprising a strut mount coupled to a shock absorber, a decoupler provided across an interior space of the strut mount, upper and lower chambers formed in the strut mount by the decoupler, an orifice communicating between the upper chamber and the lower chamber, a fluid filled within the lower chamber, and a plunger for pressurizing the fluid in line with the shock absorber when a vibration is generated.
Preferably, the strut mount includes a bracket detachably coupled to an upper portion thereof for isolating an interior of the strut mount from the exterior, and a mounting rubber provided in a lower portion thereof for absorbing and dispersing a vibration of the shock absorber. Preferably, the strut mount is hermetically sealed by the bracket and mounting rubber. In a further preferred alternative embodiment, the plunger is coupled to the shock absorber via fastening means, preferably a female threaded structure or press-fitted structure, and the plunger is positioned in the lower chamber. The fluid preferably flows from the lower chamber to the upper chamber due to action of the plunger when vibration exceeding an amplitude range of xc2x11.0 mm occurs.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention as claimed.